Forever Angels
by Saireana
Summary: Leah dreams about him every night. She cries in her sleep. She will never be the same after losing Ethan. But Ethan will come back. This is my own personal continuance of The Angels Trilogy. This follows up right after Until Angels Close My Eyes. Please c
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my new FanFic for the Angels Trilogy. This is my own personal follow up for Until Angels Close My Eyes. I do not own Leah, Ethan, or any other characters unless otherwise mentioned. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing, this is my first story. Also, everything that is in little stars {*} is what was meant to be put in italics. If anybody knows how I can put italics on here, please let me know =) Thanks.   
  
*"You will always be in my heart, Leah. Until angels close my eyes"*  
  
Ethan's voice echoed inside Leah's mind as she slept.  
  
*"I love you, Leah Lewis-Hall"*  
  
Leah awoke in tears, as all of her memories of Ethan drifted back to her through her sleeping mind.   
  
"Ethan," she whispered, "Why did you leave me. Why, when our love was so strong, could you just abandon me when I need you so much?"  
  
Ethan left her despite their love, because he had to return home. He was Amish. He Is Amish. It was against his ways for him to be with Leah. She wasn't Amish. He was to marry an Amish girl.  
  
Her heart was breaking even more, as she heard her mother, Roberta, call "Leah, wake up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"I'm awake mom" Leah shouted back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
When Leah brought her books down and her mother saw her, she studied Leah's face.  
  
"Leah... we need to talk."   
  
"Why Mom, everything is fine."  
  
"Leah, I know nothing is fine. You've been crying in your sleep ever since..." Leah cut her mother off.  
  
"Ever since my world caved in around me."  
  
"Leah..."  
  
"Mom, drop it. Ethan isn't coming back. Neil isn't coming back..." Roberta shuddered when Leah mentioned Neil. He was her widower. Her soul mate. She had loved him with all her heart and had died, while they were so happy.  
  
"I'll be okay," Leah started again. "Just... give me time. Let me cry. I have nothing else to do but cry. They aren't coming back. But Mom, can I stay home from school? I just... I don't feel like going today."   
  
"Of course you can honey, I have to go in to work, but I'm sure you can take care of yourself here..."  
  
"Yeah mom, I'll be fine."  
  
"Go back to bed Leah. You need to sleep. Please, I just want you to be okay."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
Leah walked back up to her room, and stared at the ceiling. How could she sleep? The images of her and Ethan were rushing back to her, clearer than ever before. He had left her months ago, yet his abandonment was hurting her more now than when he left. She began to cry again.  
  
"Why Ethan. Why did you leave me? Why... why can't we be together. Why. Why. Why..."  
  
Leah had continued to ask her distant love questions until she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
*"Until angels close my eyes... I love you Leah... Leah... Ethan... Leah... Ethan..."*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah awoke hours later, with the image of Ethan burned into her mind. her mother was home, and calling for her.  
  
"Leah! You have mail!"  
  
"Okay Mom I'll be right down."  
  
When Leah saw the letter from Charity, she nearly dropped to her knees and thanked God for contact from someone so close to Ethan. She tore open the envelope and began to read.  
  
*Leah,  
  
I am sorry I do not write you more often, but as you know, we are very busy around here. I miss you very much, and Ethan does too. He has asked me to send you a letter along with mine. Do not worry, I did not read it. I want you to know that he loves you, if not more now than he did before he had left you. But Leah, he is Amish. I do not know if he will change his ways for you, but his love may be strong enough to do so. You are my best friend Leah, please write me also.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Charity*  
  
Leah had to read her words twice. "He has asked me to send you a letter along with mine." Ethan had not written her a letter at all since they split apart. She could not unfold his letter fast enough.  
  
*My dearest Leah,  
  
I am more sorry than I have ever been that I have not written you, but I cannot bear it any longer. No, I take it back. I am even more sorry that I had to leave you. I hope that you have not moved on. I hope that you still love me. I am being selfish. I wish that it could not have been this way, but I am Amish. My ways have always been Amish. But being so far from you is hurting me so badly. My love for you is growing stronger, and my longing for you is nearly unbearable. I do not know if my love for you is strong enough for me to change my ways.*  
  
Leah paused. How could he not know? He left her. He tore her heart in two pieces and he isn't even sure if he had done the right thing. She continued to read  
  
*I want to see you again, but I do not know when I can. But I promise you Leah, I will see you again. You know that I do not lie. I love you Leah Lewis-Hall. I will love you forever. I hope you will love me too.   
  
Love Forever,  
  
Ethan*  
  
Leah didn't even realize that she was crying when she folded up his letter. She held it in her hands, not wanting to let go. He was coming back to her.  
  
"He doesn't lie. He never has. I will see my Ethan again. I will be his Leah again." 


	2. Forever Angels Chapter 2

A/N: Ethan has made contact! I couldn't hold it off. Of course Ethan still loves Leah! I do not own Leah, Ethan, Rebekah, Neil, or Roberta. How am I doing? Good? Comment..PLEASE!!!  
  
Leah rushed to her room to write Ethan back. Her heart was rushing and her mind was going crazy.  
  
"My Ethan. My love. He loves me still. I love him. My Ethan."  
  
She pulled out a pen and paper. The words came to her mind faster than she could write them.  
  
*Ethan,  
  
I love you. I couldn't hold off writing that. I love you still. You aren't being selfish when you hoped that I didn't move on. of course I still love you! I'm not crazy. What's not to love? You are everything to me. But Ethan, losing you was hard. I have to tell you everything now. I want you to know... no, I need you to know my feelings.  
  
My heart is yours Ethan. It always has been, and always will be. But when you left... Ethan it hurt me. It hurt me so bad. I go to sleep at night and all I see is you, and Neil, and Rebekah. But mostly you. The pictures of you in my dreams have been clearer than ever before. I cry in my sleep. I cry when I'm awake. Being away from you is so horrible Ethan. In my dreams... I hear you. I see you. I hate to say that it haunts me, but it does. It kills me not to be able to touch you. To hold you. I miss your touch. I miss your kiss. I miss you Ethan.   
  
But I do not want you to feel obligated to me. I don't want you to feel that you need to leave, give up your ways, for me. I know that you are truly Amish at heart. I know that you could not just leave your family. And I know that you love me. Please, don't feel that you need to leave them for me. Yes, it will hurt, but I understand. I love you Ethan. Forever. You are my angel. Together. At the very least, in our hearts.  
  
Your Angel Forever, With all the love in my heart  
  
Leah*  
  
Leah began to cry again. She knew that Ethan needed to decide if he was to leave his home or not, but she did not want him to think that she would stop loving him if he chose to stay. She sealed the envelope and made it just in time to send her letter to Ethan before the mailman took it. She ran back up to her room, and cried again.  
  
"All I do is cry... why do I always cry... I want him so bad. I need him so bad...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah had taken three days off of school. She was so heartbroken that she couldn't bear to see anybody.   
  
*Until angels close my eyes... I will see you again... I love you Leah Lewis-Hall*  
  
Leah's dreams were over powering her. She could feel Ethan. She could almost feel his warmth. She woke up, but refused to open her eyes. She wanted to see Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, I love you, Ethan. I miss you Ethan. Ethan I need you to hold me. Ethan..."  
  
Tears were streaming down Leah's face.   
  
"I love you, Leah"  
  
Leah opened her eyes. It couldn't be... it was too real. It sounded so real. She sat up and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"ETHAN!"  
  
She almost jumped out of her bed, but Ethan beat her to it. He sat next to her and held her tight in her arms. Her Ethan was back. She tried to speak but words weren't coming. All she could do was cry and hold him. His warmth, his breath. Ethan pulled back just enough to lift her chin and kiss her passionately on the mouth.  
  
"Leah. My Leah. I love you. I missed you"  
  
"E-Ethan. How...how can this be real? How are you real? How..."  
  
"I do not lie. I said I would come visit you. I am here."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Leah, I could not stay away. My father knows I am here. He was not very happy, but he understands. He knows that I love you. He knows that it was hurting me not to see you. He let me come."   
  
"Oh Ethan, I love you"  
  
"Leah, I love you more than words could ever say."  
  
"How long will you stay?"  
  
"I must leave Tuesday."  
  
"But..that's only...that's only 4 days Ethan!"  
  
"I know. I must go. But I will be back. I will not leave you like I did again. Not the same way. I love you too much Leah. I will find a way."  
  
"You're not going to leave home, are you? Ethan... I couldn't let you..."  
  
"Leah. Please. I have not made my choice yet. But Leah, If I do, you are worth it. You are my love."  
  
"But Ethan, it's your life!"  
  
"You are my life. Leah, I plan to be with you forever."  
  
"Ethan, you can't. You're Amish. Remember, I am not. You are supposed to be with an Amish girl."  
  
Tears were still streaming down Leah's face.  
  
"Leah, I will be with you forever, as long as you let me."  
  
"How will you find a way?"  
  
"I will. I promise you. You are mine, and I will always be yours."  
  
Ethan wiped the tears away from Leah's face and kissed her again.  
  
"Let's go, we have a date."  
  
"A date? It's eight in the morning!"  
  
"But I want to spend every minute with you. And I am starting early. 4 days isn't nearly long enough."  
  
  
  
Ethan took Leah by the hand and brought her down the stairs into her kitchen, where she saw on the table a miraculous setting. Candles were lit, and breakfast was made. On the table she saw eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and toast. Orange juice was already poured into to glasses. The chairs were rearranged so that 2 of them were right next to each other. He had planned this ahead of time. He read her mind and began to explain..  
  
"I talked to your mother this morning, before she left for work. She allowed me to make breakfast for you."  
  
"Ethan, It's beautiful!"  
  
"No, it could never compare to your beauty."  
  
Leah smiled and kissed Ethan on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Ethan. Thank you for coming. Thank you for holding me. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Thank you Leah, for loving me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days had gone by too fast. Their last day together had come. Ethan and Leah had decided together to stay up all night and have a picnic under the stars. They were laying on a soft, cotton blanket, Leah in his arms, leaning against his chest. She could feel his warmth again. He began to speak.  
  
"Leah, I love you more than anything, or anyone I have ever known. You are my one love. I will never love another. I want to be with you forever"  
  
"Ethan, I don't want you to think that I wont love you if you have to go..."  
  
"Leah, please, let me speak."  
  
Leah turned to look Ethan in the eye. He was serious. He had something to say and he needed to say it.  
  
"When I think of what we had, and how I almost let you go, I feel hatred towards myself. I did not want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you again. I love you Leah. And I just have one question that I need you to answer for me. I want you to think about it. I have for a long time."  
  
Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled his hand out closed around something small. He took her hand and started to speak again.  
  
"Leah Lewis-Hall, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Ethan slipped a ring onto her finger. It was silver, with a small diamond in a silver shaped heart."  
  
"Oh... Ethan... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Leah, do not say anything now. I will be back. Wear this ring for me. Think of me every time you look at it. I will be back very soon, and I want you to answer me then. If your answer is no, then I want you to know that my heart will always belong to you. If your answer is yes, than we will wait. Until you are ready. Until I am ready, but we will know that we will be married. I promise."  
  
Leah began to cry, then whispered "And you do not lie." She kissed Ethan long and soft.  
  
A/N: So...surprised? I hope so. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Forever Angels Chapter 3

A/N: Not much to say...PLEASE REVIEW!

"HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?" exclaimed Leah's closest friend.

"Yes Erica, he asked me to marry him."

"But I didn't know Amish people gave rings, I thought they didn't really care about possessions like, well, me!"

"I don't know, I mean, I know they don't collect things and stuff, but he said he bought the ring before he left the first time, but I was so upset that he decided not to give it to me then."

"Well... it would have been perfect timing. So did you say yes?"

"No..."

"YOU SAID NO? YOU ARE SO CRAZY..."

"ERICA! STOP! I didn't say anything. He doesn't want me to. He's coming back, and I'm supposed to give him my answer then."

"So what are you going to say?"

"I don't know... I mean, I love him with all my heart, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him, but what about his family? What about his father? They basically disowned Eli..."

Leah stopped and remembered Ethan's brother. He was not spoken of by his own family, because he decided leave his Amish community to attend college. His family was proud of him, but that was the problem. They were not supposed to be proud. To them, pride is a sin. Finally, Leah spoke again.

"Ethan has a heart of gold. I know that he will try to find a way to please everyone, so I need to make him see that I will be happy if he chooses to stay with his family. Even if it is an illusion."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leah moped around her house for days, only thinking of Ethan. Her haunting dreams had ceased, but her thoughts controlled her now. How could she answer him? She would love to marry him. But she was so young! What would her mother say? She had yet to tell her of Ethan's question. She was very afraid that her mother would be angry with her, and worse, Ethan. Finally, he had sent Leah another letter.

*Leah,

I can come visit you in two weeks. My dad knows of my proposal. I will tell you more when I see you. I cannot write you more, I have much work to do before I leave. I love you Leah. I will see you soon.

With all my love,

Ethan*

The two weeks flew by faster than Leah could handle. The morning Ethan was due to arrive, Leah awoke early to a strange sound. Leah walked out of her room and down the hall to her mothers room.

"Neil... I miss you every day. Nothing is the same without you. You were the only one that truly loved me as much as I loved you. One day I'll meet you back in heaven... I promise... please... meet me at the gates of heaven."

Leah's mother was trying to connect with Neil again. Roberta had done this several times since his death. Leah quietly snuck back to her room and tried to go back to sleep, but instead found herself staring at the ceiling in anticipation for Ethan to show up. She still had not come up with an answer for him. When the doorbell rang, Leah raced to open the door to find a very tired looking Ethan.

"Ethan, are you okay?"

"Now that I am here, I am doing better."

"You look like something is wrong."

"Me and my father had a fight. He said he cannot handle another one of his sons throwing away his life."

"This is about me, isn't it."

"Leah, everything will be fine."

"Okay... how long are you staying?"

"As long as I choose to."

Leah tried not to act startled as she realized that his decision to stay longer must go with her decision to marry him. 

"Leah, you are very beautiful." Ethan spoke as he took Leah into his arms and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go put your stuff in your room."

"Leah, tonight, let's lay under the stars again."

Leah kissed Ethan and said "Okay Ethan, we'll lay under the stars."

That night, Leah set up a picnic under the stars. She laid a soft cotton blanket on the grass, and lit two white candles and set them aside. The sky was clear, and there was a soft breeze in the air. Leah gave a slight chill, and Ethan wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his warmth through their clothes. She was happy again.

"I love you, Leah."

"Ethan, I love you too."

Ethan reached for her hand and ran his fingers across the ring.

"The ring fits you. That makes me happy."

"Ethan, I need to ask you a question." Ethan touched her chin slightly so she would face him. "If you and I get married, how will your family react?"

Ethan sighed slightly, but spoke. "Leah, things will be complicated with my family. But they will not lose contact with me. My father is very upset. He thinks that I will not be the same if I chose to marry a girl from the modern world."

"Even me?"

"Yes. But Leah, my family likes you. Things will be okay."

"Will they? Can you promise me that everything will be okay?"

"Yes, Leah. I promise you. Things may become complicated at times, but I will make them okay. I will not hurt you."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I will marry you."

Ethan smiled widely and kissed Leah with more passion than he had ever before.

"Leah, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
